Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 is the first season of Big Brother Futuramic. It has concluded with imsteve173 winning against Brianathekiller in a 5-0 vote. Ravvioli was awarded as America's Favorite Houseguest Twists 'Coup d'etat -' One houseguest would overthrough the Head of Household and replace the nominees with their own nominees. 'Second Chance -' One houseguest from the first four evicted houseguests would be given the chance to return into the game. The evicted houseguest returning was decided by vote by the houseguests still in the house. 'Tempting Offer -' One houseguest was voted by America to receive a prize. The houseguest with the most amount of votes was given an offer where they could either take 350 robux but have to walk from the game or to discard. Houseguests Game History Week 1 At the premiere, Ravioli took the power and won the first HOH of the summer "Climb or Crash"! He nominated Evan G. and Vaction. Everyone knew the next part was the Veto Challenge. At the POV challenge Fabio took the win. To no surprise Fabio decided to discard. By a vote of 5-1, Evan G. was evicted. Week 2 At the HOH competition "Tree Climb," Fabio took power this week. He decided to nominate Vaction and Bhackdoored. At the veto competiton, Fabio won again and chose to discard, again. By a vote of 6-0, Bhackdoored was evicted. Week 3 At the HOH competition "Friendship," Evan took power this week. He decided to nominate Vaction and Sweany. This making Vaction the ultimate pawn. At the veto competition, Evan wins again making this the second week in a row of full power to a single houseguest. He then discarded causing Sweany to be evicted 7-0. Week 4 At the HOH competition, "Ready, Set, Goat," Ravioli took the power again. He decided to nominate Austin and Vaction. At the veto competition, Evan wins. He chose to save Vaction, this causing Ravioli to nominate Bri as a replacement nominee. People claimed and argued about the fact that people were saying Bri voted against everyone. This caused a lot of paranoia that ended up with Austin being evicted by a vote of 5-1. Week 5 Eviction 1 At a very dramatic session, Bhack rejoined. At the HOH competition "Futuramic Trivia," Fabio once again took power. He nominated Vaction and Mike. However, Ravioli pulled out the Coup d'Etat power and dethroned Fabio. He then nominated Bri and Bhack. Fabio was given the opportunity to walk from the game and get 350 robux, but gave up on the offer and stayed. At the veto competition, Evan won and took Bri off the block. Ravioli then decided to renom Mike as a replacement. When it was announced a double eviction in which two evictions would take place one after the other, the houseguests scrambled and started off with Bhack being evicted once again by a vote of 5-0. Eviction 2 Ravioli was forced to nominate another houseguest to sit next to Mike for the second eviction. He had decided to nominate Vaction considering he has been the pawn every week leading up to here. The eviction ended with Vaction being evicted 4-1. Week 6 At a very heated session, Bri won the HOH comp "Sit, Trip, Spin". She then nominated Ravioli and Zyon. During the nomination ceremony, people were arguing on whom to get out, as Zyon was listed as a pawn, but Zyon thought otherwise, and the others were arguing about how Ravioli was the biggest threat and labeled him a "rat". During the veto competition, "Sword Fight", Mike won and discarded. At the VETO meeting, Icey stood up and made his vote clear that he was going to vote for Ravioli. By a vote of 4-0, Ravioli was evicted as the first jury member. Week 7 At the HOH competition, Mike won his first HOH competition, "Musical Chairs". He then nominated Bri and Zyon. During the veto competition, Fabio ended up winning another POV, "Spelling Bee". He then took Bri off the block. Mike renomminated Evan causing him to be backdoored by a vote of 3-0. Week 8 At a very, and I mean very, heated session, Bri won the HOH "Number Scavenger Hunt". She then nominated Mike and Zyon for eviction. At the veto competition, "Disappearing Platforms", Fabio took it home and took Mike off the block. Icey then was renommed as there was no other option. The vote tied 1-1, and Bri had the choice to send Zyon or Icey home. She then backdoored Icey, and Icey was evicted as the 3rd juror. Week 9 At the final 4 part of the finale, Fabio took the power and won the HOH "True or False". He nominated Bri and Mike. At the POV, "16 Puzzles of Struggle", Bri took it home and took herself off the block! Bri then casted the sole vote to evict, and evicted Mike. Week 10 At the final HOH, Fabio and Bri won parts 1 and 2 of the Final HOH "Sliding into Kaleb's DMs" and "Houseguest Trivia" leaving it up to part 3 to decide. Fabio then triumphed over Bri in the third part "Jury Questions". Being only two nominees possible Zyon and Bri took their seats. In a not surprising vote, Fabio casted the sole vote to evict Zyon. This meaning the F2 will be Fabio and Bri! Finale The Jury